board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(6)Jill Valentine vs (11)Fox McCloud 2018
Ulti's Analysis Don't worry yoblazer, Jill would have beaten the hell out of D.Va too even had Jill won this match. I can get why you picked Jill to win. Every now and again you just have to make a fanboy pick and hope, you know? Plus I totally get why Jill has her fans. Unfortunately, she's in the Resident Evil series. For the wiki readers, I'll just copy-paste the same rant from Chris Redfield's match. It all applies. And yeah I'm going fifth level narcissist and quoting myself off of something I wrote like an hour ago. What of it? My PCA, my rules. There might not be a better example of intentional self sabotage than what Capcom has done with multiple series of theirs. For obvious reasons, I'll just look at Resident Evil for now. Sorry, FFD. Since Resident Evil 4 came out, these games have been nothing but trash. Resident Evil 5 was a forced co-op mess where the worst people in our culture, the SJW idiots who currently think Baby It's Cold Outside should be banned, the immaculate conception was rape, and candy canes being shaped as a J for Jesus are a problem, were bitching about the game before it even came out. Of course Capcom caved, and made a bad game even worse before it even happened. The second you start caving to cultural marxists (which has no roots whatsoever in Nazi ideology, it's a communist belief from Russia, christ almighty you people are ignorant and need to read a book once in awhile), you're done as a franchise. For the unaware, RE5 takes place in Africa and SJWs were very happy to virtue signal about how killing black people zombies is racist, even though the series has had people of every race as zombies forever. Is there a bigger portent of doom for anything than caving to SJW rejects who would have no effect on you to begin with if you just ignored them? Then came 6, which somehow managed to be even worse than 5. I almost couldn't do words for how bad that game is, but I tried: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/ps3/605603-resident-evil-6/reviews/163728 Chris Redfield was in both of those games, just FYI. If you want to know why he ate his first ever round 1 loss, those are good reasons why. Marvel vs Capcom 3 is another. Then came 7, which was a good game that no one cared about because people are done with this series. I haven't even gotten into the spinoff nonsense, the remake cash grabs, the ridiculous DLC practices Capcom is involved in, or the other franchises Capcom has ruined. This match was justice. Go away, Capcom. Addendum: What I forgot to mention the first time is the same people who virtue signal about black people all day are the same ones who call 911 on 9 year old black kids or guys simply trying to go home to their own apartment. And we're supposed to let these people decide policy. Fuck outta here. Yeah I made an addendum on a self quote on something I wrote an hour ago. Ego level 17, son. Always be the best. Always be #1. Can you came the 4th person to walk on the moon without googling it? Me either, because no one after Neil Armstrong matters. Shout out to Wendy's twitter feed. All of it applies to Jill, outside of RE5. She wasn't in that game, which is probably a huge reason she's stronger than Cuh-riiiiiiis Redfield in contests. Jill has Resident Evil 2 remake hype. Fox has Smash Bros Ultimate hype. You tell me which character had a better shot of winning this match? Fox slammed the door shut on this mildly debated match immediately, but it would not be his big moment in this contest. That was coming next round, and thank god for it. Props to you, my man. Safer777's Analysis Fox would never going to lose here. Come on now, he is Smash and Jill is not. Need to say more? Still Jill did good. I think people expected Fox to win with a higher percentage and Fox barely scored 54%. Man if only Jill was in another match. Also I will say it here even though it doesn't matter. Jill has lost 2 matches and both times she has lost with 27 votes! Damn! Anyways Fox won and that is it. But as for the result...Don't know. I think it is bad. Fox should have won with more I believe. Guess his games aren't good now and that hurts him. Still seems almost a lock that he will go to Round 3. The prediction percentage for Fox is in the middle too. Guess people were fooled or something. Tsunami's Analysis Next. . . . . Okay I'm joking. But honestly, there's not much to say about this match. Two low midcarders went at it, they had a fairly close match, but not close enough to be exciting, and the winner was the one affiliated with Nintendo. The casuals were fairly split on this match, but still favored the right character (55.78% got this correct), as expected; the Gurus heavily favored the correct entrant (just under 7/8 of Gurus got this right), as expected. About the most interesting thing about this match was that the Oracles expected Fox to win ''more ''decisively. Maybe Jill outperforming expectations was part of why even in Oracle, DK's win over Leon came as a surprise. It suggested that RE hadn't fallen as far as we'd expected it to, when in reality, it had and Jill merely overperformed because this contest had by far the strongest TJF boost of any contest. That's probably going to be a running theme in this analysis, because it was the defining trend. Category:2018 Contest Matches